kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
New York
"New York" - цифровой сингл MAMAMOO. Он был выпущен 21 сентября 2016 и позднее вошел в альбом Memory. Текст Сола, Мунбёль, Хвиин, Хваса Корейский= Let’s get it 이 밤 잠들 수 없는 이유 있어 별빛도 잠든 지금 (Hello) 남들과 다른 시간대 산다면 Let’s hang out (Make it loud, ooh yeah) 시간 낭비야 그저 그런 고민 24/7 벨트 매 Grab me 내 맘대로 할거야 나만 믿고 따라와 Are you ready to fly? What’s up New York (New York) 상상해 (Hands up) 오늘 밤 Broadway에서 한잔해 Hash tag New York (New York) 자랑해 (Hands up) 해 뜨기 전까지 전화 해도 돼 늦었지만 Run for you 멈추지마 What you do (Oh baby) 두 눈을 뗄 수 없는 이유 있어 달빛도 가까워져 (Hello) 센치한 감정소모 필요 없어 Hey, spin up (Think about you) Just try raise the engine 젊음의 패기 올라타 비행기 하고 싶은 대로 해 넌 이미 베테랑 24? Day & night What’s up New York (New York) 상상해 (Hands up) 오늘 밤 Broadway에서 한잔해 Hash tag New York (New York) 자랑해 (Hands up) 해 뜨기 전까지 전화 해도 돼 늦었지만 Run for you 멈추지마 What you do (Oh baby) (Day and night) 거짓말 같은 이야기 반은 Nothing 졸린 눈을 뜨고 (Day and night) 솔/화 짧은 밤 긴 하루도 이제 끝나가지만 아직도 난 목말라 Ready, action 모두 잠든 새벽 난 이 도시의 Actor Making the film as ever 탁 트이네 숨통 환상을 맛본 후 중독돼 어서 소리쳐 Awesome What’s up New York (New York) 상상해 (Hands up) 오늘 밤 Broadway에서 한잔해 솔직히 가고 싶어 New York Hash tag New York (New York) 자랑해 태그해 태그해 해 뜨기 전까지 전화 해도 돼 늦었지만 Run for you 멈추지마 What you do (Oh baby) |-|Романизация= Let’s get it I bam jamdeul su eobtneun iyu isseo Byeolbitdo jamdeun jigeum (Hello) Namdeulgwa dareun sigandae sandamyeon Let’s hang out (Make it loud, ooh yeah) Sigan nangbiya geujeo geureon gomin 24/7 belteu mae Grab me Nae mamdaero halgeoya Naman midgo ttarawa Are you ready to fly? What’s up New York (New York) Sangsanghae (Hands up) Oneul bam Broadwayeseo hanjanhae Hash tag New York (New York) Jaranghae (Hands up) Hae tteugi jeonkkaji jeonhwa haedo dwae Neujeotjiman Run for you Meomchujima What you do (Oh baby) Du nuneul ttel su eobtneun iyu isseo Dalbitdo gakkawojyeo (Hello) Senchihan gamjeongsomo pilyo eobseo Hey, spin up (Think about you) Just try raise the engine Jeolmeumui paegi ollata bihaenggi Hago sipeun daero hae neon imi beterang 24? Day & night What’s up New York (New York) Sangsanghae (Hands up) Oneul bam Broadwayeseo hanjanhae Hash tag New York (New York) Jaranghae (Hands up) Hae tteugi jeonkkaji jeonhwa haedo dwae Neujeotjiman Run for you Meomchujima What you do (Oh baby) (Day and night) Geojitmal gateun iyagi baneun Nothing Jollin nuneul tteugo (Day and night) Sol/Hwa Jjalbeun bam gin harudo Ije kkeutnagajiman Ajikdo nan mokmalla Ready, action modu jamdeun saebyeok Nan i dosiui Actor Making the film as ever Tak teuine sumtong Hwansangeul matbon hu jungdokdwae Eoseo sorichyeo Awesome What’s up New York (New York) Sangsanghae (Hands up) Oneul bam Broadwayeseo hanjanhae Soljikhi gago sipeo New York Hash tag New York (New York) Jaranghae taegeuhae taegeuhae Hae tteugi jeonkkaji jeonhwa haedo dwae Neujeotjiman Run for you Meomchujima What you do (Oh baby) |-|Английский= Let’s get it There’s a reason I can’t fall asleep tonight Even when the stars are sleeping (Hello) If you live in a different time zone Let’s hang out (Make it loud, ooh yeah) It’s a waste of time to worry 24/7, fasten your seatbelt, grab me I’m gonna do what I want Just trust me and follow me Are you ready to fly? What’s up New York (New York) Imagine (Hands up) Tonight, let’s drink at Broadway Hash tag New York (New York) Show off (Hands up) You can call me before the sun goes up It’s late but run for you Don’t stop what you do (Oh baby) There’s a reason I can’t take my eyes off Even the moonlight is closer (Hello) Don’t need to be all sentimental Hey, spin up (Think about you) Just try raise the engine The young spirit, get on a plane Do what you want, you’re already a veteran 24? Day & night What’s up New York (New York) Imagine (Hands up) Tonight, let’s drink at Broadway Hash tag New York (New York) Show off (Hands up) You can call me before the sun goes up It’s late but run for you Don’t stop what you do (Oh baby) (Day and night) A story that’s like a lie, half of it is nothing Open your sleepy eyes (Day and night) Sol/Hwa Short nights and long days Now they’re ending But I’m still thirsty Ready, action, everyone’s asleep at dawn But I’m an actor of this city Making the film as ever I can breathe, Addicted after I tasted this fantasy Hurry and shout out loud, awesome What’s up New York (New York) Imagine (Hands up) Tonight, let’s drink at Broadway Honestly, I wanna go to New York Hash tag New York (New York) Show off Tag it, tag it You can call me before the sun goes up It’s late but run for you Don’t stop what you do (Oh baby) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Съемки en:New York Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:MAMAMOO Категория:Релизы 2016 г. Категория:Синглы 2016 г.